Nothing Matter
by Raine Melodia
Summary: She saw him, sitting alone outside of the ranch of her home in Boot Hill at that night...


**Nothing Matter**

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"Huh?"

He sees her standing at the door frame, holding her father's notebook, where all of his research data are in.

She wears her purple night gown and her hair was tied low behind her back. No hair bangle this time.

"Oh, it's you." He averted his gaze back to where it was before.

"What are you doing sitting here all alone? You'll catch a cold."

He's wearing only his black t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm fine."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Suit yourself."

Then, he moved to the side a little, giving her space to land down.

"Thank you."

"He looked at the book in her hand.

"Is that your old man's?"

"Oh this? That's right. Wanna see?"

"No thanks."

"Okay then." She fixed her sitting position and putting the book aside. "Why can't you sleep? Is there anything in your mind?"

"Nothing much." The only reply she gets.

Suddenly, she giggled, which makes him looking at her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, by talking to you, I should have known just what kind of reply I will get."

"Whatever."

"See? You sure don't talk that much, aren't you?"

"There's nothing much to be talked about."

"Oh there's a lot to talk about. It's just that you're the one who didn't want to, Jet."

This time, he didn't reply anything.

"Are you...still thinking about that?"

He didn't say anything as he knows exactly that she is actually referring to the fact, about his existence in Filgaia.

Surely, she weren't stupid enough to notice.

Suddenly, she touches his shoulder, which snapped him out from his spacing mode.

He saw her smiling at him.

(To all readers, while reading this part, try listening to a song titled '**Faraway Promise**' from Xenogears. It's a quite nice combination with the story...^^)

The smile seems too much different from the smile she usually gave.

It seems so...unrealistic, yet so warm.

Worst is, something feels like hitting his heart like never before.

"Don't worry about that, Jet. We don't think of you in that way. Never even once. For us, you are you, and the most reliable member in our team."

His gaze didn't move even a bit as it just locked into hers.

"You know, I'm happy that you're willing to stay with me in my village. I'm glad that I've met you guys on that train... I'm glad I've met you, Jet."

He just stares in her eyes until he finally looked away and said, "Glad to know you were, Virginia."

She stumbled for a moment before she smiles again, looking down.

He actually called me 'Virginia', she thought happily inside and blushes a little.

His usual habit was rarely calls anyone by the name.

He would usually go for 'yo' or 'hey' or even something like that whenever he called out on anyone.

Neither did he know why his mouth suddenly slipped her name.

It's like there's something about her that made him opens his heart to say her name.

No denying that this loudmouth leader girl is the type of person who cares about everyone around her.

She's even willing to risks her own life to save the world so that she can create a better future for the people of Filgaia.

Maybe that is why she gets more than what she bargained for.

She is loved by everyone and even animals would go on clinging around her legs to show her a little bit of appreciations.

Whenever they come to her, she would just welcome them with open arms.

She is easily to forgive and always said that everyone deserves a second chance.

She's too nice to everyone.

And even nice to him, who had never showed her any kind of appreciations.

Even though he knew she wouldn't mind at all.

"It's getting pretty chilly tonight. Why don't we come inside." She said to him, as she takes the book and rises from her seat.

"You go on ahead. I need some more time alone."

"No, I won't let you!"

"H-huh?"

She sits back and grabs him by the arms.

He was surprised to her doing, yet he didn't mind at all.

"I won't let you alone anymore. I will always be by your side, even if you don't want me to." She said, furrowing her eyebrows, as if she was giving an order to her follower.

Jet couldn't say anything and his eyes were still wide, looking at her.

"So tell me, how long do you intent to sit here?" She said playfully.

"Well..." He scratches his back head and blushing. "Maybe a little longer."

He doesn't even know why the hell he had said that.

It's like someone inside of him told him not to go inside yet.

Just stay with her. Don't ever let her let you go.

The person inside of him keeps telling him that on and on.

He frowns and absolutely confused with himself.

"Fine! Take as much times as you like!" Virginia lays her head on his shoulder, which makes him feels like there's an electric shock was thrown on him.

He tried to maintain his cool act and without he realized it, he lowered his shoulder to give her a better pillow.

After few minutes later, Virginia finally fell asleep.

He saw her sleeping face and suddenly smiled to the view.

He then leans his head on hers.

Never wanting to let go, the two finally fell asleep out there, with hands intertwining with each other.

The starry night skies were blessed with few shooting stars.

A/N: I'm still in process of improving my grammars, so I hope you all could forgive any mistakes that I've accidently put in. Truly sorry!


End file.
